A Thousand Years
by Fist.Of.Fire
Summary: IchiXHime. Oneshots/Prompts. 01: "Then we'll just have to make sure that you get used to it, Hime. Thoroughly."


**Summary: **"Then we'll just have to make sure that you get used to it, Hime. Thoroughly."

**Rating: **T

* * *

**~ A Thousand Years ~**

**~ Get Used To It ~ **

Sweet, high-pitched laughter could be heard throughout the beautiful meadows. It was a sunny morning. The weather, perfect for a group picnic. It was a rare occurrence that the supernatural group of Karakura town was out for a picnic and not training themselves to death to defeat a powerful and sick enemy.

Tatsuki, Rukia and Inoue were responsible for setting up the lunch under a huge tree while Renji, Chad, Keigo, Ishida and Ichigo were playing football.

"Kick his sorry ass, Renji!" Rukia cheered, talking about Keigo.

"RUKIA-CHAN~~~!" Keigo whined while Renji was progressing towards the goal. He kicked but Ichigo suddenly appeared and tackled, obtaining the possession of the ball and moving towards the opposite side. "That's right, Ichigo! Don't let them score!" Tatsuki ordered.

All this while, Orihime was lost in her own world. This was a normal occurrence. Ichigo noticed his girlfriend's state and softly smirked. He would have to do something about it later on.

* * *

Orihime still didn't believe that Kurosaki-kun was indeed her boyfriend now. The man she loved with her soul reciprocating the same feelings was . . . overwhelming. And his masculinity, gosh, she won't ever get used to that.

Although their relationship was strong emotionally, yet, they hadn't progressed much physically. Ichigo won't push her towards something which she wasn't comfortable in doing. But, what he didn't know was, Orihime was comfortable in doing anything, as long as it was with him.

When they would go out on dates, Ichigo would steal a few kisses from her. Soft and sweet pecks to the lips or her cheeks. He would never let go of her hand and would always makes sure that she had a good time. All these loving gestures would make Inoue's heart skip many beats.

* * *

The sun was setting, light breeze in the air. It was time to return home. At a common street, the group separated to reach their respective homes. Rukia and Renji decided to go back to Soul Society for a while. For a change, Ishida offered to take Tatsuki home which surprisingly made her blush. Orihime softly giggled. _"They look so cute together."_ She wondered. Keigo was about to offer to do the same and drop Orihime home when Ichigo noticed and glared hard at him. Keigo awkwardly laughed. Chad decided to pry him away from the couple.

The stars were shining brightly and only the moon spreading it's light on the streets. Orihime's light pink sundress was flowing lightly with the breeze.

"C'mon, let's get you home," Ichigo whispered and tugged her forward. Orihime blushed and smiled.

* * *

Their hands were intertwined. His large hand holding onto her smaller and softer one. "Today was fun, ne, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked excitedly. Ichigo gave her a smile, wondering if she'll ever get used to calling him 'Ichigo'. He would certainly like that very much.

"Yeah, it was," he replied.

"We should definitely plan something like this more frequently. Yes! That would be wonderful." Orihime talked on and on about various things, all the while with Ichigo listening and guiding her to her home.

"- and then, the blue men kicked the green men in the face and rescued my pens. It –" she was abruptly stopped by Ichigo's firm and hot lips on her soft and full ones.

Her eyes widened and a dark blush crept on her cheeks.

Ichigo raised his hand and held her neck, tilting her head backwards to deepen the kiss. Orihime unconsciously arched to help him. Afraid to fall, she shyly clenched his dark shirt into her hands and pressed herself into his hot and hard chest. Ichigo groaned with approval and held her waist, gluing Orihime to himself. He kept his hands on her waist, massaging her hips and pulling her upwards, making her rest lightly on her toes.

"Ah . . . Mmmh . . . I-Ichigo-k-kun," Orihime moaned.

Ichigo cracked his eyes open, his lips still on hers kissing her hotly, proud of his undoing. He released her soft lips, not so eagerly.

Orihime was shaking slightly, and only then did she realize that they were already standing in front of her door. She quietly said, "T-thank you, Kurosaki-kun. I-I should probab-", Ichigo didn't let her finish and swooped in for another kiss from his woman.

He stealthily moved forward and pressed her back against the door. Trapping her. Orihime gasped and placed her hands on his chest to make some distance between the two. His scent and flaring riatsu would choke her. It always happened when things went too far. His riatsu would flare wildly around them. Enveloping her from the outside world. Protecting her. Yet, bringing tears to her eyes with its intensity.

"Mou, I-Ichigo-kun. Plea-" She tried. He took advantage and slipped his tongue into her hot cavern. She throatily moaned, utterly surprised and now burning hot. Her skin on fire. Ichigo's hands everywhere at once.

He slipped his tongue onto hers again and again, coaxing her to do the same. Orihime had already forgotten to breath. She slowly closed her shining dark silvery eyes and reciprocated his kiss. Ichigo groaned heavily.

Ichigo parted from her lips to let her breath and catch up on some oxygen himself. She couldn't fill her lungs to the fullest. Not with Ichigo still tilting her neck back, his hand holding onto her amber hair, messed up from all the making out. His eyes, dark brownish-gold, slightly shut, looking intensely right into her own eyes.

"Mou, Ichigo-kun. I-I'm not used to this." She said softly, lowering her head and resting her forehead on his chest. Breathing in his scent. Ichigo was still breathing deeply, mainly for calming his senses. She could hear his heart beating wildly, or wait, was it her?

As soon as Orihime spoke such innocent words, Ichigo's riatsu flared, but he quickly subdued it. He knew how hard it was for Orihime when his riatsu would go out of control. He pressed himself to her. Her curves fitting perfectly into his lean muscles. He bent down his head to hair and deeply inhaled her scent. Smirking softly. He nibbled her ear and whispered with his deep voice, "Then we'll just have to make sure that you get used to it, Hime. Thoroughly."

He opened the door and led them both inside. Slamming it shut. No one to interrupt. Just him, her and their breaths mingled.

* * *

**note: **hello! my first ever ichihime fiction. i hope you like it. please do tell me how it was. i am greatly inspired with ichihime that i just had to write something. i will be continuing with various oneshots/prompts for ichihime.**  
**

please feel free to tell me a prompt if you want me to work on it. leave it as a review or PM me. i am supppeeerrrr excited!

do leave a review.

lots of love.


End file.
